The invention relates to containers, and finds particular application in cans of human and animal food products.
Canned products are conventionally sold in single cans, or in bulk in shrink-wrapped trays of cans. Canned products are sometimes sold in so called multipacks of for example 3 or 4 cans, held together by shrink-wrapping or board.
Conventional cans may be able to sit stably one on top of another; however, they must be held together, such as by shrink wrapping, while being handled. Further, it is not currently possible to stack cans having ring pull openings, since a can may bear on a ring pull below, damaging the ring pull or causing the line of weakness around the can lid to fail. Currently, ring pull cans are transported in trays in single layers. This is expensive, particularly for small capacity cans, and means that the label on the can is largely obscured if the entire tray is placed on retail shelves.
Cans are generally of standard sizes. Conventionally, multipacks contain cans of one size only. Switching production from one size of can to another can cause delays in production, as machinery is altered to handle the new size of can.